Ożywić kamień
by onlyMEeverME
Summary: Miniaturka o spotkaniu dwóch ludzi, którzy mimo minionego czasu wierzą, że da się ożywić kamień.


**Ożywić kamień**

Czasami zdarza się, a raczej rzadziej niż czasami... no dobra, bardzo rzadko... a właściwie to zdarza się tak często, jak promienie wiosennego słońca oświetlają twarz pesymiście. W każdym razie przychodzi taka chwila, że dwoje rozchwianych emocjonalnie ludzi, mających za sobą wspólną, szaloną przeszłość, diametralnie różniącą się teraźniejszość i pełną niepewności przyszłość spotyka się twarzą w twarz. Ot, zwykły przypadek. Optymista powiedziałby, że to przeznaczenie. Pesymista, z nieprzyjemne zrządzenie losu, a realista wzruszyłby ramionami i spytał znudzonym głosem po co ta cała szopka przed supermarketem.

Jednak tych dwoje ludzi nie powiedziało nic. W ich głowach kłębiło się tysiące myśli, dziesiątki tysięcy obaw i miliony wspomnień. Wyświetlane niczym stary, czarno-biały film, dawno wyrzucony i nikomu nie potrzebny. Teraz to wszystko odżyło, nabrało kolorów, rozkwitło na nowo pełnią barw. Tylko co dalej? Kto zrobi pierwszy krok? Kto odważy się ubrać swoje myśli w słowa, a następnie rozebrać i ponownie odkryć ich sens?

Cisza.

Dwoje ludzi. Dwoje mężczyzn. Jeden wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, odziany w drogi płaszcz, zarzucający białą, bujną grzywą, która jak magnes przyciągała wzrok drugiego. Ten z kolei był odrobinę niższy, ubrany w stylowe, ciemnofioletowe kimono, skrywał swoją twarz za zasłoną długich, smoliście czarnych włosów. Możliwe, że ukrywając twarz, ukrywał zarazem swoje uczucia i emocje. Możliwe też, że to zwykły przypadek.

Stali na środku ulicy, nieświadomi dosięgających ich zdziwionych spojrzeń przechodniów, upływającego czasu, zachmurzonego nieba oraz coraz większych, perliście szklistych łez wylewanych przez ogromne, bezkształtne obłoki, kłębiące się niczym czarny dym nad okolicą. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, rozpaczliwie bojąc się zerwać tego kontaktu. Jakby wierzyli, że wraz ze spojrzeniem przeleją wszystkie swoje myśli, wyrzuty, pretensje i obawy. Co dalej? Kto się odważy?

Cisza.

Stoją w deszczu niczym dwa zastygłe marmurowe posągi oczekujące na miłość, która już dawno skamieniała razem z nimi. Jednak oni tak o tym nie myślą. Wierzą, że mimo wszystko uda się obudzić kamień i rozgrzać go na nowo. Tylko co z tego, kiedy to tylko ulotne myśli?

Myśli, plany, cele, uczucia.

Te wszystkie wartości mają jedną, ale za to niezwykle dziwną właściwość. To wszystko nic nie znaczy, dopóki nie zostanie wypowiedziane na głos. Nawet powtarzane w myślach jak mantra, ale nie przekazane na zewnątrz, zupełnie się nie liczy.

Ale ich to wcale nie obchodzi. Wierzą, że są wyjątkowi i dokonają niemożliwego.

- Ja... - dwa głosy odezwały się jednocześnie, przerywając tę pełną emocji ciszę.

- Orochimaru.

- Jiraya.

Ich imiona, ledwie słyszalne między kroplami deszczu unosiły sie w powietrzu, otaczając ich ciepłem. Wtedy większa dłoń nakryła mniejszą i pociągnęła za sobą, u ciekając od nieprzyjemnej, ociekającej wodą rzeczywistości. Biegli ramię w ramię, nie zważając na nic. Liczyły się tylko ich przyspieszone tętna, ciepło i uczucie wolności, powoli rozlewające się po stwardniałych z tęsknoty sercach.

Mokry, ciemny, opustoszały zaułek i dwa młode, rozpalone do granic możliwości pomimo rozszalałej ulewy ciała. Jak magnes przylgnęły do siebie. Niczym dwie połówki tego samego kamienia. Gdy się je potrze o siebie, natychmiast stają się gorące, czyż nie?

Nierówne oddechy, zaszklone z pożądania oczy, mokre palce zdzierające z ciał przemoczony materiał. Oboje myślą. Oboje są inteligentni. Oboje aż do bólu wiedzą, że robią wszystko źle, wbrew wszystkim regułom. I oboje nie mogą się zatrzymać.

To właśnie to.

Piękno chwili.

Moc, która może poruszyć kamień.

Spragnione dotyku miłości usta odnajdują się w ciemności, a języki rozpoczynają swój taniec.

Piękno chwili.

Ulotna emocja, która może być albo wielkim szczęściem, albo jeszcze większą przegraną.

Białe, przemoczone, długie pasma opadają na chorobliwie bladą twarz. Ich ciała złączają się w jedno, pieczętując to okrzykiem pełnym bólu i radości. Poruszają się w zgranym rytmie, dostosowując tempo do słodkich jęków przyjemności, bądź odwrotnie. Ich ruchy są coraz bardziej nerwowe, chaotyczne, co chwilę mijają się z poprzednim schematem. Ich ciała na tę krótką chwilę opanowuje zniewalająca przyjemność znajdująca ujście na czubku męskości.

Ostatni krzyk.

Cisza.

Piękno chwili.

A więc udało się ożywić kamień.

- Ty... ty wciąż nie wiesz kiedy skończyć - odezwał się słaby, mocno zachrypnięty głos czarnowłosego.

- A ty wciąż piszczysz jak dziewczyna.


End file.
